


[Podfic] No One Here Wants to Fight Me Like You Do

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_project, Community: spn_fs_exchange, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Ruby (Katie Cassidy), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Ruby go on a mission to get Dean out of his crossroads deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No One Here Wants to Fight Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one here wants to fight me like you do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68880) by websofseaweed. 



> Written for goingtoqueens in the spn_fs_exchange.
> 
> Podfic beta'd by cantarina1

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/go5y59k42ohcujyq3omj). Duration: 00:16:01, 14.6 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2010, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :) 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
